


Tear Apart

by ivnwrites



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Sad, This is so fucking fluffy I just..., cross dimensional pining, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivnwrites/pseuds/ivnwrites
Summary: Booker and Robert already know each-other when they meet in Columbia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://ivnwrites.tumblr.com/), and we can go crazy over these two together.

‘Device almost finished. Predicted completion: one week.’

Robert gazed at the transcribed message numbly before keying in his response. 'Understood. Await your arrival.’ He took his hand away from the quantum communicator, sitting back in his chair and staring down at his hands. There was a noise at the door and he swiveled in his chair to look.

“Robert?” Booker held up a hand to shield his eyes from the lights in the room. He walked forward until he was standing in front of the physicist, leaning over to press their foreheads together. “What are you doing up?”

“I’m sorry I woke you.” He gestured to the bedroom. “You should go back. Anna doesn’t like it when you’re gone for too long.”

Booker wrapped his arms around Robert’s shoulders. “I don’t like it when you’re gone for too long.” He turned to look at the table noticing the quantum communicator resting idly on the desktop. “You were talking to her again? Your sister?” Booker’s voice wasn’t judgmental, but there was a hint of sadness to his words.

Robert nodded. “She’s…she’s almost ready for me to cross over.” He twined his fingers with Booker’s, clasping the Pinkerton’s hands tightly.

Booker sighed. “And you have to go.” He closed his eyes and pressed his face into the crook of Robert’s neck.

“Yes.” He pressed a kiss to Booker’s temple. “I love you, and Anna.” 'But I have to meet Rosalind' went unsaid. They heard a soft, high pitched cough from across the hall and Robert let himself be pulled out of his chair.

“We should get back,” Booker chided. “before she get’s really upset.”

////////////////////

“I can’t believe we missed him for the coin toss.”

Robert sighed, retrieving a rag to wipe down the counter with. “At least you didn’t have to run across half of Columbia in a sandwich board.”

“Hello?” Booker walked into the Blue Ribbon, pushing his hair out of his eyes. “Is there anyone here?” He turned the corner into the main room and froze, staring at the man behind the counter. “Robert.”

“Mr. DeWitt?” The words died on his lips as he saw the way the other stared at him. “Are you quite alright?”

Booker surged forward, sliding over the bar to stand in front of Robert. “It’s you. My god, it’s really you.” He clasped Robert’s face between his hands.

“Booker?”

“It’s me.” Booker’s face broke into a broad smile as a mixture between a laugh and a sob forced its way out of his throat. “I thought I’d never see you again. You went through the tear and I thought that was it.” He wrapped his arms around Robert’s waist, tucking his chin over the physicist’s shoulder. “I miss you, Anna misses you. I swear she thinks every red-head is…Anna.” He stiffened slightly, as if suddenly realizing.

“I’ll get you back to her.” He pressed a kiss to Booker’s temple. “I promise.”

“Well this is quite the show.” Rosalind observed, standing off to the side. “I take it you two know each other.”

Booker turned, quirking an eyebrow at her appearance. “So this is Rosalind?”

She strode forward to shake his hand. “Charmed, I’m sure. It seems there’s things Robert hasn’t told me.”

“We have to send him back, Rosalind.” Robert kept his hand intertwined with Booker’s. “He’s still a pinkerton, he still has Anna.”

Rosalind saw the pained expression on his face and nodded. “He still has a chance for a future with his daughter. Very well.”

Booker watched as the twins held hands and a blinding flash filled the room. When he could see again, he found himself in the living room of the house he’d shared with Robert. Rosalind was visible through a fluctuating ring hovering in the center of the room. He heard a loud scream and ran into the next room on instinct.

He found Anna squirming and crying in her cradle. The clock told him he’d been gone for less than two minutes, but that short interval had been enough for her to realize that her father had disappeared. Booker scooped her up, bouncing her on his shoulder and muttering endearments as he walked back into the main room. She smiled brightly when she saw Robert, nearly pulling herself out of Booker’s arms.

He watched as Robert held Anna, letting her run tiny fingers through his red hair. “Hello little one.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked up at Booker. “I love both of you, so very much.” He held a hand out to Booker and pressed something into his palm. Booker looked down and saw a small cameo of a bird. “For when she’s older.”

Booker let Anna be pushed back into his arms and watched as Robert took a step toward the tear. Booker chased after him and pulled him into a deep kiss, careful not to crush Anna between them. “Come back to us, somehow.”

“I’ll try.”

“We’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
